


Caff

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Introspection, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: For X, the taste of overbrewed caff with too much sugar is home.





	Caff

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Tabacc.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13020990)

Sharps’ kisses taste like the bittersweet tang of overbrewed caff with too much sugar.  X complains, but he loves it.   It means that Sharps is  _ safe _ , he's been working on reports, and far from the battlefield. 

X knows it isn’t fair that he wants Sharps to stay there, he knows Sharps wants to be in the thick of it, with his men, with  _ their _ men, but X is a selfish bastard and he knows that too.  

It does make him worry - Sharps would give him one of those ridiculous snorting laughs if he ever said it out loud, telling him that  _ he _ isn’t the one that needs to worry, out of the two of them - because he knows that Sharps is working himself to the bone in a rank he was barely trained for, doing the work of two people, and trying to keep their platoon alive.  He knows how little sleep Sharps gets, why he drinks so much kriffing caff, and it  _ worries _ him.

But he knows Sharps wouldn’t be the man he loves so damned much if he didn’t spend every waking hour doing his best to take care of the men he’s been charged with, so he makes sure Sharps has his oversweetened caff, and he kisses him when he finally comes to bed, and he holds him as tight as he can.  Because to him, the taste of overbrewed caff with too much sugar means  _ home. _


End file.
